The Boss's Secretary
by Jack Tamara
Summary: Ginny's boss will do anything to get in her pants...my take on the popular "secretary cliche"


There are times in life when you feel like the world is just doing everything in its power to go against you.

For instance, like the time I asked this cute Ravenclaw girl to go to Hogsmeade with me, only to find that she already had a Hufflepuff boyfriend.

Or the time when I managed to lose the Quibbler deal to Zabini Corporations, just because Blaise was shagging that Loony bird who owned the newspaper.

Or maybe even the time when my secretary walked out on me in the middle of a work crisis after declaring that I was impossible to work with because I couldn't "keep my damn head on straight."

Me? I was more inclined to think that she'd just been pissed because I had eyed the accountant's fine chest the day after I'd shagged her.

Regardless of the terrible things that have happened to me, I do eventually get some sort of compensation.

You see, the universe has a funny way of balancing things out.

I ended up dating the Ravenclaw girl's hot friend.

I managed to snatch an exclusive contract for Firebolt Inc. from right under Zabini's nose.

And on the Tuesday after that my former secretary had walked off the job, Ginny Weasley walked right into my life to replace her.

*

The office was stifling hot when we walked in. I quickly cast a quick cooling charm before gesturing for the female Weasley to sit down.

"So, Ms. Weasley," I sat down in my own chair after all necessary formalities had been taken care of, rifling through her resume without really looking at it, "what makes you think you're qualified for this job?"

She tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her right ear leisurely before replying. "Well, I graduated top of my class with the most N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s for my year. I was Head Girl at Hogwarts, as well as co-editor of the school newspaper. Not to mention, I have perfect letters of recommendations from my professors."

I looked over her papers briefly to see if she was telling the truth. She was, but what she didn't know was that the real reason I was going to hire her was now cushioning itself in the leather chair.

"Very good, though you'll have to excuse my curiosity when I ask why you have not been dissuaded from applying for this job because of our former Hogwarts rivalry," I said, quirking an eyebrow at her and setting her resume down.

She looked completely unfazed at my comment. "I'm willing to let the past be the past. Plus, I will be applying to a Healer University soon, so this job will only be temporary. I think I will enjoy the experience," she replied nonchalantly.

If she wanted to enjoy the experience, I would be more than willing to provide a memorable one. I only faintly remembered her, but Ginny Weasley certainly looked nothing like the scrawny, lackluster thing I'd last seen at Hogwarts. Now, not only had her chest filled out, but her shapely legs were also featuring scandalously in my daydream, as I imagined how they would look entwined around my waist.

"Very well, you're hired," I said, standing up and coming around the desk bend to shake her hand. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy working with you very much."

If only I'd known how much.

*

She began her work immediately.

I did nothing to make her wary in the first week, knowing that I didn't want her to walk out before her first, hefty paycheck could convince her to tolerate me.

"Weasley, I need the Truman files. They can be located in the bottom filing cabinet, I believe," I said, watching as she bent down to retrieve them, arse fitting snugly into her pencil skirt. I would never tell her, but every time she got something from the bottom filing cabinet, I could see hints of her lingerie where her skirt had slipped up, and some of the things I'd seen had suggested that she wasn't quite as innocent as she looked.

"Here you go, sir," she stood up, whipping her hair behind her shoulders, and handed it to me. I nodded cordially at her as she turned to leave.

"Oh, Weasley, I forgot. I need the Winston ones as well. Bottom cabinet again," I called, just as she was about to step out of the room.

She turned back and pursed her lips, as if she were trying to keep her frustration in.

"Of course, sir," she said as calmly as she could, probably hating the fact that I made all my employees address me as "sir". For a brave, noble Gryffindor like her, it must be quite a blow to her pride.

I watched as she bent down again.

Interesting choice today.

Slytherin green. With silver lace.

*

She'd been working here for a month when I finally made the first move.

"Morning, Weasley," I said smoothly, as she entered the office to deliver my daily coffee.

"Morning, sir," she said in an indifferent tone, brushing aside some stray papers and placing the cup on a napkin.

"How have you been lately? I hope the work hasn't been too difficult for you to handle," I said, casually placing a large hand a little too close to her well-formed behind.

She stepped away from me quickly and turned towards me with flashing eyes. "The work load is just fine, thank you," she said coldly in a rare display of passionate emotion. "And I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourself, sir."

"Ah," I chided in a bored drawl, but did not make a move to touch her again. "Careful with the tone, Weasley. Remember, you are my secretary. You work for me."

Her caramel eyes flashed.

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me inappropriately. Contrary to popular belief, not every secretary has to shag her boss to keep her job," she said defiantly, and the fire burning in her eyes only made her even sexier.

"But surely you didn't believe that I hired you for your resume. How else did you think you got the job?" I snorted derisively.

Her back stiffened at that.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you then, sir," she said frigidly with feigned respect. "But I happen to have a boyfriend who keeps me quite satisfied. Rest assured there will be no shagging going on between us, regardless of your reason for hiring me."

Famous last words, I thought to myself as I watched her walk out of the office, head held high.

*

The next few days were torturous.

I waited for some changes to happen, but they never did.

The next day, she walked into my office, delivered my morning coffee with the usual greeting, and then continued on like nothing had happened the day before.

The only thing that had changed was that she now wore formal pants and granny cardigans; I was quite distressed to find that I couldn't even take any pleasure in asking her to fetch me files from the bottom cabinet anymore.

Finally, a week after the incident in my office, I grew tired of the stalemate, and summoned her.

"Tell Weasley that I need her in my office immediately," I snapped at a passerby with my last ounce of patience, and he scampered off to find her.

People often say that there is a fine line between playing hard-to-get and being downright frustrating, and Ginny Weasley was slowly starting to cross over to the latter.

She's just a lowly Weasley, a blood-traitor, I told myself, but that only made it more difficult for me to accept her indifference.

I knew that I hadn't been the best-looking bloke back in Hogwarts. Being the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team had appealed to some girls, but that was nothing compared to the female attention I received now.

So, why the fuck was Ginny Weasley not jumping at the chance to let me take her right here on my desk?

"Sir, you needed me?" a voice said politely, and I knew it was her even before I even raised my head.

"Ah, yes. Shut the door, won't you?" I said silkily, twirling a quill in between my fingers.

She complied, but there was a deep suspicion and mistrust in her eyes.

"Did you need help with something, sir?" she said, staying close to the door.

I beckoned her closer, and she reluctantly moved to stand in front of my desk.

"No need to look so nervous, Weasley," I said kindly, even as my eyes roved over her body greedily. "I just wanted to see if you would fancy being my date to a Ministry function taking place this Saturday."

Her tongue darted out to swipe across her bottom lip tiredly. "Sorry, but I have plans already," she inclined her head diplomatically. I was, after all, still her boss.

"Oh, with your 'boyfriend'?" I asked immediately. "Don't tell me it's Potter."

"His name's Harry," she automatically corrected me out of habit

"Ah, I see. So tell me, does Harry fuck you until you scream?" I asked with a characteristic callousness. It was just like her to go for famous Potter while I worked my arse off just trying to get a single date with her. "Or are you enough of a prude that the two of you do it lights off?"

"I am not a prude," she said through gritted teeth, and I grudgingly admired her composure. "My sex life is fabulous, thank you."

"Then prove it," I challenged in a confident tone. "I'll believe it when I see it. Or better, we could go over to my flat later tonight, and you can show me. I admit I have a desire to see you all flushed and naked, writhing on the—"

Ginny Weasley's face turned an interesting shade of red, and I would've continued happily detailing my fantasy if a sudden knock on the door hadn't disrupted me.

"Hey, do you have the Gideon accounts on file, Ma—"a person poked his head in, and I recognized him immediately as my partner, Trevor Chamberlain.

"Yes, I do," I interrupted him, breaking off eye contact with Weasley and her heaving chest. "There are actually some problems that I noticed. You might want to take a look at it."

"Sure," he said, coming in and noting my secretary's tomato red face.

"Very well. That will be all for today then, Weasley," I told her, and watched as she hightailed out in a burst of angry energy.

"Oh, and in case I didn't mention it earlier, the Ministry function this Saturday is mandatory for all employees. Absolutely no excuses, so I better see you there," I called after her retreating body.

Ginny banged the door shut on her way out, and I shook my head. She was always so amusing when she was angry.

"Now, where were we?"

*

She was dressed in a navy dress, with the silliest scowl on her face, as she stood in the back and watched the scene from afar.

"You look lovely tonight, Weasley," I told her, approaching her from behind, and her expression tightened. "I'm so happy you decided to come."

Just not in the way I wanted. Not yet, anyway.

"I had to. You threatened to cut my salary if I didn't," she said in an overly vicious tone, folding her arms in a way that pushed up her breasts.

"Technicalities," I laughed, watching the dancers waltz by on the ballroom floor. "Where's your boyfriend, anyway? Afraid to show his ugly face?"

She gave a huffy sigh, as if she were too tired to bother with the topic anymore. "Whatever makes you happy."

"In that case, I'll indulge and make us both happy by caving to the sexual tension," I whispered. Then, before she could react, I grabbed her chin roughly, and crushed my lips against hers.

I expected her to yield under the heat of the moment, to give herself up completely to me.

Instead, her only response was a swift, but painful, kick to the groin. And even though she was small, it still made me keel over in pain.

"Motherfucker," I swore through gritted teeth, as I nearly crumpled to the ground.

"Well, I think my obligations for this company ends now, sir," she told me, as if she hadn't just dealt me a death blow. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I shall see you on Monday, when you are ready to resume a professional work relationship."

She turned on her heels, and departed in a flurry of her floral scent, her blue dress sweeping the floor behind her.

I closed my eyes again, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry.

That stupid, little bint.

*

Her fiery nature was getting out of control.

Really, it should've been an immediate turn-off. No male appreciates being kicked in the groin, after all, but her reaction only fueled my desire to have her.

So, I came up with a plan.

In her hurry to depart, the chit had forgotten her fur coat. I would graciously pretend to deliver it to her on the pretense of returning it, only to corner her on her own territory and relieve my obsession with her in a night of sex. Then, come Monday morning, I would fire her and move on to my next conquest.

It was a wonderfully respectable, Slytherin plan.

So, right as the party died down, I grabbed her silly fur coat and Apparated to her neighborhood.

I found myself standing in the middle of the street and was surprised at her neighborhood. It was located in an upscale part of London, overlooking a nice view. For a secretary and Weasley, it was extremely extravagant.

Gathering up my courage, I raced up to her level as fast as I could, only pausing to check my hair in the mirror.

Stopping in front of her door, I turned the doorknob and delightfully found that it wasn't even locked.

I stepped in quietly, closing the door behind me. Her flat was decorated to accommodate a modern taste, and it looked as if it had just been cleaned. The large place was surprisingly quiet, even though the fact that the lights were on assured me that she was at home.

I moved silently towards the master bedroom, hoping to find her in the middle of a shower, but I had no such luck.

Just as I was about to give up and call her name, I heard something coming from behind a closed door.

I located it and quietly pushed it open, noting almost immediately that I was in an office.

There was a petite redhead perched right on top of the mahogany desk that I identified as Ginny Weasley. And the man snogging her could only be none other than her aforementioned boyfriend.

Holy gods above.

I swore in my head when I realized that I could recognize that infamous shade of platinum blond hair anywhere.

Little Ginny Weasley's sodding boyfriend was Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out before my brain could take control of my mouth.

Ginny's eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion, and she yelped when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked, immediately pushing Malfoy away from her.

Sensing that something was terribly wrong, Draco Malfoy, who might've remained oblivious to my presence, turned around.

His gray eyes narrowed at the same time that recognition settled over their surfaces, and when he spoke, his voice was like ice.

"What in the world is Marcus Flint doing in our flat, Gin?" he asked, rage settling over his features as his mind immediately scrambled for the nearest excuse. "I certainly hope you weren't planning to have a little rendezvous with him."

Now, I will be the first to say that I am extremely manly, but even I couldn't help the shot of fear that raced through me when I stared at Malfoy's murderous glare. If we had been back in my seventh year, when he'd just been a tiny, second year Slytherin with his slicked-back hair, I would've laughed him off. Now, six years later, Malfoy was now taller and broader than me. I wasn't laughing anymore.

"I came to return Weasley's coat," I said weakly, holding it up in example at the same time that Ginny said, "Draco, it's nothing like that. He's my boss."

Out of the two responses, one of which would've saved me from evisceration, he only heard hers.

"What? Your boss?" he hissed, and his voice had gone quiet. "You mean Flint here has been the one sexually harassing you for the past month and a half?"

Oh, fuck.

I was a dead man, and I knew it.

"He didn't really do anything," she mumbled, not looking me in the eye.

"This would've never happened if you would've just let me confront him in the first place," Draco turned to his girlfriend.

"And I told you, I can fight my own battles," Ginny snapped back at him. "Just send him on his way out, and I'll work it out with him on Monday."

"Oh, I don't think so." Malfoy picked up his wand and flicked it, sending me flying into an office chair. With another lazy turn of his wand, silver ropes slithered out from under, fastening me tightly. He plucked my wand from where it'd fallen on the floor and tossed it behind him carelessly. "I rather think I need to teach him a lesson about touching things that aren't his. Nasty habit that needs some correcting, especially when the thing he's touching happens to be my girlfriend."

His voice had gone soft, and he was no longer blatantly angry, though I could still sense it simmering on the surface.

"Draco, I have a better idea," Ginny interrupted, and he broke eye contact with me so that he could look at her. "Something that wouldn't physically hurt him."

For a moment, there was silence, as they seemed to communicate only with their eyes.

"Please? I really want to try it. Haven't we talked about doing this for some time?" Ginny said in a deceptively soft voice, and I could see her hands creeping down towards the front of his trousers in persuasion.

"Fine," he finally told her, in a much nicer tone than he'd used with me. He turned to where I was still bound in the chair. "It's your lucky day, Flint. Thanks to Gin, I've changed my mind."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion as Malfoy turned away from me, and swept an arm over the desk's surface, scattering the objects to the floor.

I watched as he pushed my secretary down onto the desk's smooth surface, so that she was lying flat on her back.

And then I got it.

Instead of binding me to chair and sentencing me to death, they were going to make me watch as they shagged each other's brains out.

I tugged viciously at my bound hands to no avail. Instead, I could only stare helplessly at the two of them. There was no way for me to pleasure myself. I had told Ginny Weasley that I wanted to see her naked and writhing, and it was now coming back to haunt me.

I looked on enviously as Malfoy pulled her out of her dress to reveal the piece of green and silver, lacy lingerie I'd once seen her wearing. Now that it wasn't hindered by her skirt, I saw that the material of the lace was indecently sheer; I could see the defined outlines of her body's contours with little problem.

She reached a tiny hand up and pushed his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring free, while his hands tugged off the rest of her clothes and traced the arch of her foot lightly.

"My house colors, Gin? I'm flattered," he smirked down at her, dangling her underwear provocatively from his pinkie. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed the damp spot before dropping it to the floor.

Ginny shivered at his actions, and I traced my eyes all the way from her raspberry pink nipples to the soft-looking curls covering her most private spot, feeling my own cock stand to attention. Malfoy slowly ran his hands up her sides languorously, taking his sweet time, until he reached up to cup her generous breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. One of her hands fisted itself in his blond hair, trying to press him all the closer, while the other rolled and twisted the abandoned nipple.

He reached down and slipped a long finger into her hole. When he started pumping it slowly, she gave a tiny gasp. From my position, I could practically touch them. As the first smells of her musky scent hit my nose, I felt an even more painful strain inside of my pants.

"No," she breathed out when Malfoy started to slide his finger faster and faster, "me first."

Without waiting for an answer, she flipped him so that she was now on top. Ginny slowly made her way down his body like a panther and came to a stop at the tip of his erection. She threw him a look that made the blood in my body turn, her lips hovered over the head of Malfoy's thick, erected penis. Then, without warning, her tiny tongue slipped out from between her lips and flicked itself against the tip, licking at the drop of precum that had gathered there.

Malfoy groaned, grabbing her head and pushing it forward as fast as he could without hurting her. She carefully took him in, inch by agonizing inch, even as her tiny hand crept up to the base of his shaft and started to move in tandem with her mouth. Malfoy was so big that she must've been hitting the very back of her throat every single time she slid him in and out of her mouth, but she never complained.

"Gin," he groaned, voice oddly strangled. "Stop. I'm not going to last long if you keep it up."

She seemed to understand this because she immediately released him, letting him slip out of her mouth with a wet, suctioning sound.

"My turn," he said, breathing deeply for a few moments. Then, he turned her on her back, and then switched into her previous position.

He parted her legs artfully, and from my spot, I gave a loud, audible moan.

From this angle, I could see everything as he lazily stroked a careless finger between her folds, rubbing ever-so-lightly at her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her deliciously pink pussy was completely wet and dripping onto the dark desk, glistening and shining in the bright light. I gritted my teeth painfully as I watched Malfoy dip a finger into her and then bring it back up into his mouth.

"Slightly tangy, but still ever-so-sweet," he whispered to her, bringing himself back up to kiss her on the lips so that they could taste each other.

She pulled away and growled, "Not what I want. I swear, if you don't get down there right now—"

He smirked superiorly at her impudence before promptly lifting her legs. He took one look at her before burying his face straight into her center.

The scream that filled the room when Malfoy stuck his tongue inside her was unlike anything I'd ever heard before.

She tossed her head from side to side, and I could hear it hitting against the desk.

"Yes!" she nearly sobbed as his tongue hit a spot deep within her, "Right there!"

He slid his tongue in and out rapidly, using his fingers to lightly rub against her clit, and then her back was arching right off the desk and she was coming all over him.

She fell back roughly, a light sheen covering her body, She finally lifted herself up lightly when he crawled up in front of her so that she could run her tongue over Malfoy's face, effectively cleaning herself from him.

"We're not done yet," he informed her, and she threw her head back, automatically spreading her legs invitingly. Not even waiting for himself to comfortably settle himself in between her legs, he lunged into her again without any warning, his entrance made easy by their previous activities.

With every stroke, he seated himself deep within her before pulling out and repeating the process. She moaned every single time he seemed to hit something deep within her, and he brought his hands up onto her hips so that he could penetrate her better. Her hands clawed desperately at the desk, scratching the wood as he brought both her shapely legs onto his shoulders so that he could drive into her at a different angle.

"I want to hear you say my name," he growled, slowing his thrusts torturously.

She shook her head and wiggled her hips, and he resumed his original speed with increased vigor. "Say it," he repeated, driving into her with renewed energy.

She shook her head again, and he bent her knees so that he was hitting right at her G-spot with each plunge.

"Draco!" she opened her mouth and screamed, finally giving up on her quest to stay silent, and Malfoy seemed to realize that she must've been desperately close.

With a grunt, he stopped for a moment. "Turn over," he told her in a strained voice, pulling out of her completely, though he still hovered at her entrance.

"Hold on tight," he said, bring the two of them to standing position off the desk, and she scrambled for the nearest things her hands could get, clamping them down on the two armrests of my chair.

He entered her from behind, and she gave a guttural moan, red hair falling in my lap, near where my painful erection was sitting. With each thrust behind her, I could feel the rosy tips of her hard nipples dragging against the fabric of my pants, and if my hands hadn't been bound, I could've reached over and taken them in between my fingers.

Malfoy was ramming into her from behind, and she was moaning; unconsciously, I heard myself making the same noises as I watched the object of my obsession being fucked from behind while holding onto my chair.

Malfoy slammed into her one last time, and she reared her head back, red hair trailing gloriously down her back and mouth making the most primitive sounds.

She came like a wild beast, shuddering and arching, and her climax also milked Malfoy's completion. His hips jerked, and he shot his sperm deep inside her, the excess running down her thighs in a hot, sticky mess. Watching the two of them, my own painful erection was brought to an unsatisfying conclusion as my pants grew uncomfortably wet.

She let go and teetered weakly against him from exhaustion before he caught her, pulling her to his chest and falling back against the abused desk, his penis still inside her.

The two of them breathed in perfect synchronization with each other for five minutes, the silence pressing comfortably around them as she rested her forehead against his chest and he dropped his to the top of her head.

Finally, seeming to have regained some energy, Malfoy picked up his wand from where it'd been safely tucked into a desk drawer and freed me from the ropes.

"Get out of my sight," he said menacingly, as if I hadn't just watched him fuck his girlfriend into near oblivion. "And rest assured that if you do anything to Ginny, I won't be so forgiving the next time."

I hurriedly picked up my wand from the floor as fast as I could, ignoring the awkward wet feeling in my trousers. I took one last look behind me, watching as Malfoy spooned against her and played with a dark red curl.

My last thought as I tore out of their flat was that he really was such a lucky bastard.

*

Five days later, I was sitting at my desk peacefully, when Ginny Weasley quietly stepped in.

Ever since last Saturday, I'd basically given her a free reign in the office. I haven't tried to talk to her more than was necessary, and she was happy to pretend like nothing had happened.

"I'm here to hand in my resignation notice," she said in that same indifferent tone of hers.

I nodded, taking it from her and scanning over it. Everything seemed pretty standard...

"You're working at Malfoy Enterprises now?" I broke the silence, my curiosity taking over as I read what she'd written as her reason for resigning. "If your boyfriend had a spot in the first place, why'd you apply here?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want it to seem as if I had to rely on him to get a job. But now that he's offered me triple the pay, I'll just work for him until I have the rest of the money to pay for tuition at Healer University."

"Triple the pay?" I asked incredulously.

She brushed some imaginary lint off the front of her shirt. "Yeah. Says he'll need me to help relieve the work stress. Besides, I'm paying him back all the excess once I finish up at the university."

I was quiet for the barest of a moment as I processed this. I supposed that I hadn't been too surprised to see her resigning. We did, after all, share an awkward history.

"Well, then," I stood up, and offered her my hand, "I guess I wish you the best of luck."

A ghost of a smirk formed itself on her face, and I was reminded of the woman I'd seen on Saturday. "Thank you," she only said in reply, and made no further acknowledgment at my polite cordiality.

Then, she was gone in a flurry of her floral scent, and I was left alone again.

I picked up the document I'd been looking at, feeling the invisible tension dissipate along with the fear of Draco Malfoy storming into my office in revenge.

I threw down the contract, and signed it away with a flourish so that I could concentrate on more pressing issues.

It was time to get a new secretary.


End file.
